An Earlier Time (Parts 1-15)
by Sparkle
Summary: The whole shebang, easy to find, complete with author's note!


An Earlier Time  
*Part One*

"Hey, look at this..."

"Prongs, we have to get some more Stink Pellets, I used the last ones in Charms last week..."

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were clustered together inside Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade, England. The tiny store was full of students from Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who were buying Dungbombs, Exploding Parchment, and Spitting Quills.

"Sure," James said to Sirius, helping him gather up a dozen Stink Pellets and a few Shrieking Sickles as well. They got into line behind the counter, arms full of their purchases.

"Full moon next week," Sirius muttered meaningfully as they paid for their selections, returned Zonko's wink, and shoved everything into Remus' bag.

"Right," said James, pushing open the door leading out into the street and nearly tripping over a Singing Doormat.

Sirius pulled the hood of his cloak up against the the fierce wind as they led Remus and Peter out of the shop.

"Talk later," Peter whispered as he pointed out a group of Gryffindors coming their way - Nathan, Lily, and Sam.

"Hello," said Lily pleasantly.

"Just been to Honeydukes," said Sam.

"They've got some awfully good mint drops in," Nathan added. "Make your tongue turn green..."

The three struck out their stained tongues in a demonstration.

"Oh, what a perfectly dreadful color!" said Sirius, imitating one of their fussier teachers, Professor McGonagall.

"Slytherin tongues!" said Remus, just as lightning struck and a heavy rain began to fall.

"Quick!" said Nathan, as umbrellas shot out from James, Sirius, and Sam's hands. Everyone clustered underneath them.

"Why don't we go over to the Three Broomsticks for a nice cup of chocolate?" James suggested.

Vigorous nodding met his proposal.

"All right, then," said Lily. "Let's go!"

The friends set off across the streets of Hogsmeade, laughing as they splashed through puddles. They passed the old library, the post office, Honeydukes, a small shop selling second-hand brooms (James stopped to look in the window to see if the new polish was in), and a broken-down shack that was supposedly haunted...

Then the group of Gryffindors burst into a warm restaurant, their cold breath steaming in the aromatic interior. James could smell the spicy mixed drinks, hot soup, and freshly baked bread. The pub was bustling, and nearly all the tables were filled. However, there was one empty near the bar.

The seven friends moved to sit down. Lily pulled an empty chair from a stack in the corner, using a tricky Lifting Spell. They ordered hot chocolate and biscuits from the waitress, and lifted their heavy mugs to Gryffindor.

The rain clattered on the windows, making it seem even cozier inside. James splattered everyone by shaking water out of his wild black hair, and Lily was just launching into a story...

"...So then, Dharma...she's this Hufflepuff girl, not very bright...She took a beaker from the table, and Sirius..." She glanced at him, her eyes twinkling. "...told her that he was trying to brew some apple cider. Anyway, she took a swig..."

At that moment, there was a heavy thump from one end of the table. They looked up, startled. A tall, thin boy was standing near the bar, his hair slicked back and his robes pressed into savage folds.

Severus Snape.

"Aw, look," he sneered, eyes sparkling. "It's the Gryffindor gang. Living proof that the misfits always stick together."

"Back off, Snap," said Sirius, with more than a touch of danger in his voice.

"That's Snape, you twit," said Severus.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sirius cooed, smiling vaguely. "It's just that I have so many names for you...nitwit, filthy tick, sniveling fool...they just get mixed up..."

Snape looked at Sirius with such hatred that even James' fists clenched.

"Goodbye, Severus," Lily spoke up. Her tone was light, but she was firm.

Snape's eyebrows plunged, but he backed away. Even as he retreated, he managed to add, "...Stinking cowards...have to get the girls to stick up for you..."

After Snape left, the table was quiet.

"Anyway, Lily, as you were saying?" said James.

"Oh...I don't remember," Lily said, disappointed. "Drat..."

"Sirius?"

"Aw, never mind," said Sirius, angrily. "Don't you hate that bloke? Always showing up..."

Remus and Peter sighed. The conversation picked up again, and the subject moved to the upcoming Christmas holidays, which most of their group would be staying for.

~*~

Later that night, back in the Gryffindor common room, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were involved in a game of Gobstones with a few other Gryffindors. Remus silently insisted they lose on purpose, to speed up the end of the game. Sirius and James were much dismayed, competitive as they were, and felt even more so when foul-smelling liquid was squirted in their faces. Finally, the common room was empty.

As soon as the tower fell quiet, Remus jerked a lunar chart out of his bag and spread it on a table.

"As I was saying, there's a full moon next week," said Sirius.

Remus Lupin, the frail-looking and quiet member of the group, was a werewolf. Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school, let him use the shack in Hogsmeade to transform in, safe from harm. An underground path from Hogwarts, with a vicious tree conveniently planted over it, led into the shack. What Dumbledore didn't know was that whenever the moon was full, James, Peter, and Sirius transformed into various animals and went with him to keep him company...making these times of Remus' life fun, instead of dismal and lonely.

"I know," said Remus flatly.

"Well, of course you would," James grinned. "You know, I think we'd better keep it quiet this time...last month--remember, when we scared Herbert Hayes?--nearly everyone caught wind of what we were doing."

"Right," Sirius agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

"Of course!" Peter piped up. James rolled his eyes. Peter, a chubby Gryffindor ("How did he ever get into a house for those who are 'brave at heart'?" Sirius had wondered aloud, many times), revered James and Sirius above everyone else in the school; following them around, doing favors for them, offering to help with homework...

Remus yawned loudly. "Well, then...we'd better get to bed, it must be awfully late."

James and Sirius shrugged, and Peter got to his feet and trotted up to the boys' dormitories. Creeping quietly around four-poster beds occupied by sleeping students, Sirius, James, and Remus prepared for bed.

James lay under the thick blankets, shivering, but the sheets were still cold when he drifted off.

Next morning, students munched Sunday breakfast in the Great Hall. The ceiling portrayed a cloudy gray sky.

"Adam says he found a cave in the Forest," Sirius said, offhandedly, as they spread butter on their pancakes.

"Adam would say he found Hogwarts if the teachers weren't here to contradict him," James scoffed.

"Besides, we have a test in Potions tomorrow, remember?" Remus spoke up. The four Gryffindors moaned.

"What's that?" Nathan, Sam, and Lily were sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

"We've got a test in--" Remus began.

"No, the cave in the forest," said Sam.

"Oh, forget it," James sighed.

"So, want to study together in the library?" Sirius suggested, waving his hand as if shooing the possible cave into the back of his mind.

Nathan clasped his chest, Sam gasped for air, Lily shrieked, Peter stared, and Remus and James pretended to faint dead away on the floor.

"What?" Sirius asked, irritably.

"Sirius, suggesting we study for something?" James said in mock horror.

"I can't believe it," Lily agreed.

"Oh, shut up," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

~*~

The library was full of a few other Gryffindors and quite a few Slytherins, all studying for the Potions test the next day. Sirius slapped hands with his friends and started talking to one of the more attractive Gryffindor girls.

"Ahem, I thought the point of coming here was to study," said Remus, dragging Sirius across the room.

"Oh, fine," said Sirius, sitting down at a table, as if work was the last thing you would expect to do in a library.

James opened his book with a heavy sigh, and flipped through to the chapter about poisons. He yanked a stack of disorganized notes from his bag, tearing them and making a face. Lily giggled.

"Oh, honestly," Remus muttered.

"Really, Remus," James said in an airy tone. "You are our best friend, but when it comes to school, you become altogether much too serious."

Remus shook his head, but Peter chuckled at this one.

"Alright," interrupted Sam. "Does anyone have anything at all on acidic poisons? I can't remember anything about them, and Professor Dinns kept hinting they would be on the test..."

Lily spoke up, "I know that you use the leaves of..." She glanced down at her book. "Actually, I think it's some kind of mushroom."

"Acidic potions..." Sirius trailed off.

"They burn you from the inside out," James said, cackling maniacally.

"James, stop it," Lily moaned.

"Excellent," said Sirius, glancing over at a table full of Slytherins, at which Severus Snape was sitting.

Nathan followed his gaze.

"Don't even..." Lily began.

"Sirius, I don't see how you can study for no more than five minutes a year and still pull decent grades in every class," Remus sighed, exasperated.

"Moony, this is me we're talking about," said Sirius, puffing out his chest.

"Exactly," grinned Remus. Lily and James laughed, but Sirius only bowed in his seat.

"Here comes Severus now," Peter whispered, leaning over the table.

"Ah, it's Potter once more," Snape said greasily, sidling over to their seats.

"What do _you _want?" James asked warily.

"Oh, just wondering as to why you're in the library," Snape spat. "After all, it's amazing to see you doing a bit of work in here..."

"Aw, come off it, Snape," Sirius growled. "Find a new hobby, because this isn't amusing."

"You...you know we...we have better grades than you ever had!" Peter said nervously.

"I wouldn't be talking, Peter," Snape snarled. "You wouldn't even be here if you didn't have your little friends to copy off--"

"Leave Peter alone!" said James, standing up. "He never did anything to you."

"Yes, teasing Pettigrew is Sirius' job," Nathan whispered to Sam, who chuckled.

"I'll do whatever I want, you hear me, Potter?'" Severus scowled. "And--" he leaned menacingly over to James, Sirius, and Lupin. "--I know something is up with you. You're hiding something. You--"

James' fists clenched. "It's none of your business, Snape!" He glanced over at Remus; his mouth was hanging open. However, Remus managed to pull himself together.

"Back off, Severus," he said angrily. "You think you know everything? You know nothing. We--"

"Silence!" screeched a voice from behind them. Everyone jumped. "This is a library!"

It was the new librarian, Madam Pince. While the Gryffindors blinked in surprise, Snape left, striding angrily back to his table.

"No, really," Sirius mumbled at Madam Pince's back. "Didn't know that..."

But James was leaning over to Remus. "Do you think he knows?" he asked, his lips barely moving, voice scarcely over a whisper.

Remus just glanced across the table, worried, at their fellow Gryffindors. He didn't say anything, but his eyes stared, unblinking, at his open book.

An Earlier Time  
*Part Two*

That night, James lay awake in bed long after lights-out, his stomach churning. If Severus knew Remus was a werewolf...

Remus had told James, Sirius, and Peter about his abnormality reluctantly, afraid they would reject him. James knew that he and his friends would never treat Remus any differently; that they actually enjoyed spending time with him during his changes. Besides, Dumbledore himself had made the arrangements for Remus to attend Hogwarts!

James rolled over, feeling like his insides had taken a ride on a faulty broomstick. If Remus' secret got out...

Next morning, James grabbed Sirius' arm as he headed downstairs.

"Sirius, d'you think that Severus found out about us and Remus?" he asked.

Sirius brushed him off. "If he does, that git knows a lot more than we give him credit for. Are you kidding me? If Snape knew anything, he'd spread it all over the country. Don't even think about him, Prongs, you're polluting your brain." James grinned and followed Sirius down to the common room.

James tried to give Remus reassuring glances at breakfast, but he still looked stunned. However, Severus didn't make any appearances, though James could see the back of his oiled head hunched over the Slytherin table.

"Poisons, poisons..." Peter was muttering. "We're going to fail, I know it!"

"Shh!" said Lily. "I'm trying to concentrate!" A bundle of notes was spread over her uneaten meal. "Oh, what's the formula for paralysis poisons?!"

"I don't see how Professor Dinns can expect us to make the right poisons," Sirius was saying. He spoke as if angry, but his eyes were twinkling. "He won't tell us the vital ingredient in any of them. Crikey!"

"It's to protect people like Snape," said James.

"So you won't kill them!" Peter added.

"Shh!" Lily said again, putting her head on her hands.

The Potions classroom that afternoon was completely silent. Even Snape sat with his hands folded, looking worried.

"Ah, the day of our Poisons test," Professor Dinns was saying, pacing the front of the classroom. "Poisons are extremely complicated and dangerous. Only a few classes are allowed to study them. For fifth-year students like yourselves, this is an especial privilege.

"Now, the test," he said loudly. Sheets of parchment appeared at each table. "You will be instructed to make these four essential poisons. As always, the last ingredient will not be added for the safety of the students. Now...begin!"

Each table picked up the papers, and there were gasps and whispers from around the dungeon.

"Shrinking poisons!" sighed Lily, who was sharing a table with James, Sirius, and Remus. "I knew it!"

"We'll do fine," said James quickly, opening the cupboard of supplies next to them. As he took out a few jars of ingredients, hoping he had the right ones, he looked meaningfully at Remus. "Just fine."

Remus seemed to get the idea, because he looked more relaxed, and added: "James, you need bat's _talons_, not bat's _wings_."

Sirius grinned. "You know, forget that I ever teased you about being so obsessed with school, Moony...at least until the next group test."

"Does brewing a potion take this much talking?" Professor Dinns called. The murmuring class fell silent as James' group moved to mix together their Fireblood poison.

"A little to the left," Sirius called. "There we go--"

The seven Gryffindor friends were in the Quidditch field--in midair, to be specific--later that evening. Sirius was beating Bludgers at James, the Gryffindor Seeker, who was twisting and turning artfully to avoid them.

As James flipped over and smacked a Bludger back towards Sirius, the other Gryffindors applauded.

"Show-off!" Lily called up cheerfully. In response, James went into what he thought was an impressive corkscrew...

"Watch out!" Sam and Remus yelled together.

It was too late; James hit the field goal and slid to the ground, seeing stars. Sirius almost fell off his broom, laughing out loud.

"Are you alright, James?" Peter asked, running over to help him to his feet. Burning with humiliation, James shook his hair out of his eyes and tried for a deep bow. However, he was still a bit dizzy, and fell onto the ground again.

Sirius landed in front of him, and launched into an imitation of Albus Dumbledore. "Excellent flying, James...way to win the Cup this year...what was that little move called again?"

"Falling," Nathan spoke up, and everyone laughed again.

"Well, Nathan, I must say," said James, grinning in spite of himself, "I can _fall _with more talent than anyone else I've met."

"I have to agree with you on that one, Potter."

Suddenly, something splashed on James' glasses. Next moment, rain came pouring down.

"Come on, let's go!" Lily shouted over rumbles of thunder. Everyone ran for cover in the courtyard, having forgotten their umbrellas.

The Gryffindors huddled under a Gamfade tree, clutching their wet robes.

"This is ridiculous! Let's go inside!" said Sam, practical as usual. But they only laughed, twirling in and out of rain and shelter, splashing puddles everywhere.

~*~

That Thursday night,the door at the front of the Great Hall silently swung open of its own accord. It then closed quietly, and there was a rustling sound from the wet grass.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, underneath the silvery folds of James' invisibility cloak, sneaked across the lawn and headed towards the forest.

"Hurry, hurry, moon's almost up," came Remus' voice.

"We're running as bloody fast as we can," Sirius muttered.

On the outskirts of the forest was a great tree, with branches like fists. The footsteps stopped abruptly about fifteen feet away. Even so, the tree flailed its "arms" around, searching for an assailant.

"You're first, Peter," James whispered. Nothing but a nervous gulp came as a reply.

Two of the footprints gradually disappeared, and suddenly, a white rat appeared. It waited, hesitantly, as if for instructions.

"Press the knot, what are you waiting for?" sighed Sirius, less than pleasantly.

Peter, in his animal form, darted in and out of the swaying branches. A few seconds later, the tree stopped moving.

"Ah, there we go," said James. The footsteps moved into the branches, and a trapdoor was lifted. They quickly slipped through.

Once they were all underground, the cloak was slipped off. The four boys broke into a run, Sirius grabbing Wormtail off the ground with an exasperated sigh.

The packed-dirt tunnel twisted back and forth, until it ended at a small opening. James, Remus, and Sirius climbed through. They were inside the Shrieking Shack.

To their alarm, Remus suddenly doubled over with pain and fell to the floor.

"Hurry...change," he said weakly.

They needed no encouragement. James felt himself growing, muscles bulging...and he was a white stag, thick antlers grazing the ceiling of the tiny room. He looked down to see Sirius in his animal form, a black dog crouching on the dusty floor.

_Well done, Padfoot, _he thought, smiling to himself. His inward grin disappeared, however, when he saw Remus writhing in pain on the floor. His transformation was less than magnificent; coarse hair sprouted from his arms and legs, his nose elongated, and he raised his head in a mournful howl, full of pain and terror.

Moony snarled and ripped a leg off an old table, growling and scratching with powerful claws. Padfoot and Prongs stood still, waiting for the initial panic to subside. Peter was hiding under Sirius' paw.

Remus seemed to calm down, and turned to his friends, a complete werewolf. His eyes, gleaming in the darkness, looked to his companions, asking for forgiveness.

James bowed his head, and Sirius barked playfully. Peter crept, shaking, out from behind Sirius' huge, black paw.

James, still shaken, trotted around in circles. _No matter how many times I see Remus changing, I'll never get over it, _he thought. _But he's still Remus..._

The stag, dog, wolf, and mouse sat on the floor. James watched Moony carefully, whom he knew was trying to control the savage animal spirit instilled within him.

_We promised to keep it quiet tonight,_ James told himself, sharing a knowing look with Sirius. Normally, they would be out roaming the countryside, splashing through rivers and forests. Prongs tossed his head, then rested it on his bent leg.

"James, wake up."

It was the next morning. James had fallen asleep at breakfast, his head rested on his hands. Lily was looking into his eyes, worried.

"Are you alright? You don't look too good."

James yawned loudly and sat up. "I'm fine. We were just up a bit late last night, that's all."

"Where's Remus?" Sam asked.

"He's still in bed," said Sirius, who was rubbing his eyes and looking completely unlike his usually cheerful self. "A bit ill, I think."

"Oh," said Lily, looking worried.

Suddenly, Peter drifted off, his nose splashing down into his cornflakes. James and Sirius pulled him up and they all broke into laughter.

~*~

However, the next day, James had nothing to laugh about.

While he was in the library, flipping through a book on Itching Spells ("Definitely will come in useful," he had told Remus and Sirius, after learning about them in Charms), James overheard a conversation that made his insides boil with a dreadful combination of anger and anxiety.

"I was waiting outside the school Thursday night, I knew those gits would be sneaking about. I heard Potter and Black right outside the Whomping Willow. There's something fishy going on, I tell you..."

There was no mistaking the slippery voice of Severus Snape. The book clenched in his hand, James jumped out from behind a tall shelf. The table of Slytherins that had been listening to Snape's report looked as though the Bloody Baron himself had appeared.

"Snape...I'm warning you..." James was seething. "You stay out of our business, do you hear me?"

"Ah," Severus smiled. "So you _are_ hiding something, aren't you?"

James could have kicked himself. He started for the entrance at a half-run, ignoring Madam Pince ("You'll have to check that book out!") and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

"Sproutweed," he muttered to the portrait of the Fat Lady, jumping through the opening in the wall.

Luckily, only three Gryffindor students were in the common room -- Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"James, did you get it?" Sirius called. He was involved in a game of wizard chess with Remus.

"Yes," said James, "but that's not the point." He explained what he had heard Severus telling the other Slytherins.

"That little rat," Sirius growled.

Remus dropped his head, nervously rubbing his knuckles together.

"But we were under the invisibility cloak," Sirius added. "He couldn't have seen us...he shouldn't have been outside, either..."

"Should we report him to Dumbledore?" Peter asked eagerly.

"Are you kidding?" Remus exploded. "Dumbledore admitted me to the school when no one else would! He doesn't know you've been coming with me during my changes, and if he did, he would be furious!"

Peter sunk down in his chair.

"Yes, we can't involve any teachers," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Oh no, Sirius..."

"But if _we_ got back at him..." Sirius trailed off.

"Yes..." murmured James.

"What's all this about?" It was Lily, dragging a bag full of books through the portrait hole.

"It's...it's nothing," James stammered. His stomach sunk. _Lily's one of my best friends. I hate doing this._

"Well...ah..." Lily shrugged, but her green eyes looked into James' inquisitively. "So...how is everyone?"

"Quite well, quite," Sirius grinned, shaking his head as if to clear it of their recent problems.

Lily grinned and dropped her bag of books with a thud. "Who's winning?"

Remus looked down at the forgotten chess game. "Oh...ah...dunno..."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"Well...you see," said Sirius seriously, "Peter is secretly in love with you, Lily. He's been dreaming about you, and whenever you enter a room, he panics--"

Lily had to laugh after looking at Peter's bright red face. "I shouldn't have tried to get a straight answer out of you, Sirius." She shook her head. "Oh! Sorry...I've got loads of homework in Arithmancy...bye!" She grabbed her things and headed for the girls' dormitory.

"What're we going to do about Snape?" Remus asked when Lily had left. "If he talks to someone about me..."

"...Or if he tells Dumbledore that we go with you as animals when you change..."

"We're dead," Peter finished.

"Lighten up," said Sirius, running a hand through his dark hair. However, his eyes also glittered with anxiety. "Let's go visit Hagrid, he can make anyone feel better."

An Earlier Time  
*Part Three*

James took the invisibility cloak from his trunk, pulled it over himself, and draped the rest over his friends. After following Sam out the portrait hole, they tiptoed downstairs, through the great hall, and across the wet grass outside Hogwarts, towards Hagrid's thatched-roof hut at the edge of the Forest.

Hagrid looked more than surprised when he opened the door to find no one there.

"I am the ghost of--" began Sirius, but James elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.

"It's us, Hagrid," James said.

"Come in, come in!" Hagrid cried merrily. "What're you lot doin' outside? An' at this hour? Come in an' sit down!"

Once they were inside, James pulled off the cloak and sat on a huge wooden chair. Sirius flopped on Hagrid's quilt-covered bed, Remus chose another chair, and Peter sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Ah, so what d'yeh want ter come her for?" Hagrid asked, taking out the tea things. "Not that I don't like yer company, mind...it's a bit late fer tea, but le's have some anyway, what d'yeh say?"

"Sure, Hagrid," James smiled. "D'you want any help?"

"Ah, no, sit tight," said Hagrid, tipping sugar into the china bowl.

"Anyway," James began, "we've just been a little depressed, lately."

"You four, depressed?" Hagrid chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day. Still givin' your teachers hell, I imagine?"

"A bit, yes," grinned James.

"Well, if yer feelin' outta sorts, drink some a' this tea. Good for yer soul." Hagrid poured the steaming tea into five cups.

"Thanks," said Remus, taking one and sipping as if his life depended on it. James shook his head.

"Don't worry, Remus, I don't think Snape found out about you," said Peter tentatively from the floor.

"Peter!" came three angry voices. Peter turned red.

"Eh?" said Hagrid, sitting down on the bed with such force that Sirius bounced a foot in the air. "What's all this about? If that Snape's been botherin' you...he's a bad sort...er...but I can't really talk about the students..." Hagrid fell silent and began drinking his tea.

Suddenly, Sirius bounded off the bed. "Look!"

James, Remus, and Peter flew to the window, where Sirius was looking out and muttering expletives.

"Snape," they all said, in unison.

Severus Snape and a few Slytherins were darting around the huge door leading into Hogwarts, looking about suspiciously.

"They think we're going to sneak out," said Remus.

"Think? We did!" James whispered.

"Oh, they know we're up to something..." Remus turned white. "They..."

Hagrid opened the door and yelled out at the Slytherins. "HEY, YOU LOT! BACK IN THE CASTLE, YOU KNOW YER NOT SUPPOSED TER BE SNEAKIN' AROUND OUT 'ERE!"

James watched with only minimal satisfaction as the Slytherins slipped back inside, hissing at Hagrid over their shoulder.

"Hagrid, we have to get back inside," said Remus nervously. "We shouldn't have come out."

"Some cheering up this visit did," Sirius growled. He was always over-protective of his friends, and would do anything to get back at the offender.

"Right," James said loudly, unfurling the invisibility cloak once more. "We'll talk to you later, Hagrid, we promise."

"Bye," Hagrid whispered, opening the door so the four Gryffindors could run back up to the castle.

~*~

The Christmas holidays came and went. Nothing very interesting happened...that is, Sirius only set off a few firecrackers, an itching spell was put on Professor Dinns for marking down James' Poisons test, and Remus left a fake love note from Lily under Peter's pillow.

After a wonderful New Years party, James and Remus collapsed in the common room, stuffed with cider, cake, and sweets.

"Ah," said James contentedly. "Where's Sirius?"

"Causing trouble somewhere," Remus said.

"For once, I don't feel like joining him."

"Me neither. I can't move."

"Urgh." James rolled over and looked at Remus, who was staring off into the distance, either thoughtful or nauseated. "Remus, about Snape. Don't worry. He doesn't know a thing, he just wants to make us nervous."

"Well, he's doing a ruddy good job of it."

"Really, Remus. If he had any idea...he would have told someone. We'd hear about it."

Remus wrinkled his nose and smiled. "I guess you're right."

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Sleep." Remus yawned and shut his eyes.

"Well...fine, then..." James yawned in spite of himself and fell asleep in his overstuffed armchair, the snow lightly falling outside.

"Race you to Honeydukes!"

That Saturday, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Nathan, Sam, and Peter were just emerging from the castle on their way to Hogsmeade. Sirius had shouted his challenge into the crisp air, and the Gryffindors ran down the sloping, snow-covered lawns of Hogwarts.

James was just gaining on Sirius when a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He tripped and fell, catching a faceful of snow.

He turned around to see Remus and Sam, bent over with laughter. James scooped up a handful of snow and hurled it at them; Sam got splattered, but Remus whipped out his wand and sent it flying back at James.

Soon the air was filled with flying snowballs. James and Sirius used their wands to protect themselves and flung snow at their friends. Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Lily, still running toward Honeydukes, smiling back over her shoulder.

James broke into a run and threw another snowball, hitting Lily's shoulder.

"Cheater!" she called happily, jumping over a snowdrift. James miscaculated and landed in a hollow filled with snow, sinking up to his knees. While struggling to get out, he was pelted by snowballs. Remus and Sam were still tailing him.

"Oy, give me a minute!" he yelled, heaving himself out of the hole and running after them. James was short and skinny, but he was fast. He soon gained on Remus and tackled him.

"Ah! I give, I give!"

James kept running, sliding on the snow and speechless for laughter. He passed Sirius ("How? James!") but Lily still danced ahead of him. She laughed and won the race.

~*~

Honeydukes was full of students with snow-covered cloaks and bright cheeks. James, still panting for air, caught up with Lily and fell into the wall.

"Beaten by a girl, Potter?" It was Adam Tallow, a cheerful Hufflepuff boy.

"This is me you're talking about," Lily grinned, twirling on one black boot and humming loudly. "Unbeatable! Grand witch!"

"Give me a break," James joked. "You got lucky, that's all."

Just then, Sirius, Remus, Sam, Nathan, and Peter burst into Honeydukes. Sam and Nathan's faces were red, and their gloves were coated with powdery white snow.

"Unfair!" Sirius laughed as he leaned against the door. "Unauthorized snowball throwing. I demand a rematch!"

"After we try some of these Invisible Suckers," said Remus, reading a box label. "We can eat them in class, and no one will notice!"

"Good luck finding one when you want it," Lily smiled. Remus groped around in the box until his fingers caught something.

"Ah! Here's one!"

"Ooh, chocolate-filled butterscotch." Peter pointed out a display across the shop.

"That's an interesting combination," Nathan said.

"Yes, I'll bet they taste awful."

"Hey, look at this," called Remus from the 'Exotic Tastes' section. "Blood-flavored lollipops!"

"Oh, I can feel my stomach rumbling already!" said James, licking his lips.

"Well, I'm going to the post office to send an owl to my mum and dad," Lily announced. "Go ahead, I'll meet up at the Three Broomsticks."

"Wait, I'll go with you," James said, pushing through the crowd. "I have a letter I need to send to my grandfather."

"See you later," Sirius mumbled, who was counting bottles of Fizziditt's Fizzing Soda Pop.

Outside, snow had begun to fall heavily, leaving small hollows in the snowy streets.

"Crikey, it's cold," James muttered, pulling his cloak closer around himself. Walking shoulder to shoulder for warmth, Lily and James hurried to the post office.

They might as well have stepped into an owlery, for all the birds from the holidays that were inside. They ducked their heads to avoid flapping wings and stumbled to the counter.

"I'd like an owl sent to Canterbury," said Lily, pushing a few Sickles across the countertop."

"And one to London," James added, clinking a few coins on top of Lily's.

The skinny little postmaster bowed, and took two owls off the shelf. James and Lily tied the letters to their owls, and the postmaster smiled and took their money.

Reluctantly, they stepped outside again. The snow came down unmercifully, and James' toes felt frozen in his boots.

Entering the Three Broomsticks was like walking into a bonfire. Luckily, the restaurant wasn't too busy.

"Everyone must be at home," James noted.

"Smart they are, then," said Lily, shaking snow out of her auburn hair.

"There's a table," James told her. "Sirius should be along in a bit."

They sat down, removing their cloaks, and Madam Rosmerta, the waitress, soon stepped over to take their orders.

"Ah...we're waiting for someone," James explained. He looked over Rosmerta's shoulder to see Sirius sneaking in the shop. He was carrying a Filibuster firework. From the look on Lily's face, she had seen him too.

Sirius tossed the flaming firework into the air and ran across the room, with Nathan, Sam, Remus, and Peter close behind him. The Filibuster exploded in green and yellow, showering everyone with sparks and lighting up the walls.

Rosmerta spun around, but slipped and fell onto the table. Sirius stepped over to help her up with the grace of a gentleman.

"I am dreadfully sorry, m'dear," he sniffed. "The display was a bit...overwhelming, I see."

"Think nothing of it," Rosmerta laughed, slapping at a flame on her apron. Sirius and the rest of their friends sat down underneath the crackling fireworks.

"So...what should we order?" James asked, warding off a stray spark with his menu.

"Just some butterbeer," Remus offered. Rosmerta nodded and brought back seven steaming mugs and a plate of hot bread.

"Thanks," said Sam, swallowing half his butterbeer as everyone else forked over some money.

In the middle of a loud conversation about some of the more disliked teachers, Sirius leaned over to whisper in James' ear.

"You like Lily, don't you?"

"I do not! I mean, well, I..."

"I mean, more than a friend."

"No...I..."

"Prongs, you can't hide anything from me! If you're not blushing, I'll marry Snape."

"Shut up."

Sirius retreated, grinning triumphantly, and James shook his head, ears burning. After a brief kicking match under the table, he went back to their conversation.

However, James kept looking over at Lily. She was beautiful, nice, and...

Sirius was looking at him, raising his eyebrows.

James kicked him again and shook his head.

An Earlier Time  
*Part Four*

That night, James was hanging upside down over the back of a ruby-red armchair in the Gryffindor common room, tracing circles in the air with his wand. Remus was bent over a difficult Arithmancy assignment, scribbling figures with his long quill.

Yawning, James flicked his wand and sent purple sparks into the air. Suddenly, Sirius tumbled through the portrait hole.

"Snape...I ought to...that lousy little..." he growled, muttering a few words that could have gotten him detention and perhaps a temporary Tonguebinder curse if a teacher had been nearby.

"What'd he do now?" James asked. Feeling dizzy, he gripped the chair, pulled himself up, and turned into a sitting position.

"Don't want to repeat...threats...dirty, stinking little..." Sirius thumped around the room, flinging his bag onto the floor and kicking it across the carpet. Remus reached out to rescue Sirius' Astronomy homework from a fiery end.

"Calm down," said James, unhelpfully. He knew that Snape couldn't have threatened Sirius, because he would have shrugged it off. Sirius only got mad at Severus when his friends were insulted.

"Calm down..." Sirius muttered skeptically, hurling himself onto a chair with such force that it threatened to tip backward.

"It's about me, isn't it?" Remus cut in.

"Well...not exactly...Snape knows something, that's for sure...but he thinks it's James..."

"That's perfect, then!" James cried happily.

"I know, but what he said...what a rotten--"

"So, we're safe," Remus interrupted.

"Yes!" James grinned.

However, Sirius stared savagely into the fire, still angry about whatever Snape had told him.

Sirius was in a bad mood all week. But, for some reason, he seemed to brighten up Friday night...the night before the full moon.

"Sirius, what's with you?" James asked, puzzled, as Sirius laughed in the same chair he had slumped on the day before.

Sirius just grinned. "Nothing, don't worry..."

James figured he was going to do something to Snape, but wondered why he wasn't including anyone else.

The full moon was rising, just peeking over the hills behind Hogwarts. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter ran across the grass under the Invisibility Cloak, laughing as they plowed through the snow. Peter transformed first, running between the branches of the Whomping Willow to open the trapdoor.

James slid through the small hole in the ground, pulling his friends with him. Once they reached the narrow tunnel, James bunched up the cloak and left it on the packed-dirt floor.

They were almost to the Shrieking Shack when something thumped down the tunnel behind them. James and Remus stopped dead, and Peter froze. However, Sirius smiled uneasily.

"Sirius?" James said breathlessly.

"It's Snape," said Sirius, who couldn't hide the worry in his voice. "I...I told him how to open the Willow...I didn't think he would do it..."

Suddenly, Remus dropped to the ground, moaning. Hair sprouted from his face, and claws sprung out from his fingers.

"James! Transform!" yelled Sirius, throwing himself into the Shack. Soon, a black dog was leaping across the rotting floor.

James' mind was spinning. Werewolves...they were only a danger to humans... could Sirius hold Remus back when he caught sight of Snape? He doubted it...

James spun around and ran as fast as he could down the tunnel.

He could hear Sirius' loud barks, and the long howl of a wolf...a wolf going in for the kill.

Chest heaving, James pushed himself forward, stumbling as he grabbed for the walls of the tunnel.

He turned a corner, and Severus came into view. He was standing, dumbstruck, near the beginning of the tunnel.

"Run! Run!" James panted, shoving Snape towards the trapdoor.

But Snape was looking over James' shoulder in horror. James' heart skipped a beat...he had seen Remus.

"Run, you idiot!" James yelled. He scrambled out of the tunnel, dragging Severus with him. They tumbled through a snowdrift...right into the pummeling branches of the Whomping Willow.

Snape was still numb with shock. James dragged him out from under the tree and collapsed, panting, into the powdery snow. For a while, their heavy breathing was all that could be heard in the night air.

Then, from underground, Remus snarled and Sirius growled. Soon, the animal cries became more distant.

"You...are you..." James coughed. He sat up and spat blood, rubbing a bruise on his left jaw and looking reproachfully at the Willow.

"Lupin's a werewolf," Snape said, dazed.

"Well--"

"I should have known," Severus interrupted. "I thought it was you, Potter. I thought you were hiding..." He rubbed his arm, looking as though it hurt him. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before."

Suddenly, Snape jerked his head up and looked, puzzled, into James' eyes. "Why did you...you..."

James swallowed hard.

Snape shook his head. Instead of thanking him, he muttered, "I could have died, thanks to you, Potter."

Snape pushed himself up and backed away. "Remus is a werewolf...what were you trying to do, kill me? Dumbledore will hear...hear about you..."

Severus turned and ran across the lawn, looking over his shoulder one last time before opening the door to the Great Hall.

~*~

"You saved his life, James."

Sirius was looking down at his friend, with respect, the next day.

"I had to."

"I know." Sirius shook his head. "I can't believe it."

James glanced nervously at Remus, who was looking at his hands, shaking.

"I...I couldn't control..." he began, helplessly.

"It's not your fault," James said. "It's Sirius'."

"I didn't know...I didn't think that he would really do it," Sirius shrugged. "But...gosh, he's such an idiot!"

"And now he's going to tell Dumbledore," James sighed.

"We'll be in so much trouble..." Peter trailed off.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"That's Potions," James murmured. "If we don't go, Dinns will kill us before Dumbledore does."

"Doesn't sound like a problem to me," Sirius added.

When they reached the Potions classroom, Snape was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, great," James muttered.

"What's the matter?"

Lily was leaning across the table, looking concerned. "Where did you guys go last night? I saw you outside with Snape, but Remus and Sirius and Peter weren't there."

"We were...we played a trick on Snape," James stuttered. Well, it was partly true.

"Oh...well, he must have deserved it," said Lily. However, she looked at James quizzically before turning back to Professor Dinns.

While they were eating lunch, Sirius nudged James so hard he almost fell into his plate of sandwiches. Snape was strolling regally into the Great Hall, nose upturned. He didn't even glance at Sirius or James, but slid into his seat at the Slytherin table.

"I'm really beginning to hate that guy," Sirius muttered.

"Me too," Peter frowned, gulping down his pumpkin juice.

"He didn't see you, did he, Sirius?" James asked.

"I don't know," Sirius replied. "All I know is that he saw you and Remus. You know we're not supposed to be near him when he's a werewolf, and if Dumbledore finds out we're Animagi, we might as well be packing our bags."

James put his head in his hands and slumped onto the table. Why would Severus have any reason to keep their secret? Unlicensed Animagi...

~*~

Then, that afternoon...

"James?"

James looked up from his homework. Professor McGonagall was standing at the entrance to the portrait hole, hands on her hips.

"The Headmaster wants to see you." McGonagall stepped through the portrait and stood, waiting.

James looked back at Remus, Sirius, and Peter ruefully as he followed his teacher down the corridor.

James had been in Dumbledore's office before, but his friends had been there to back him up. Professor McGonagall never once looked back at him. She strode briskly along the halls, heels clicking on the marbled floors. James followed her behind statues, under tapestries, and across tiled landings.

After nearly ten minutes of walking, she stopped so suddenly that James almost bumped into her.

"Papaya," she whispered to a wall. Suddenly, a dark hole opened up. James could have sworn that he took a different path to Dumbledore's office the last time he was called there.

However, McGonagall only shook her head. Without another word, she stepped into the hole and slid out of sight.

James hurried over and peered into the opening. A long, silver slide dropped off into the darkness. He smiled and slipped inside.

He slid down at breakneck speed, twisting and turning around corners. James couldn't help laughing as he soared into the air, then landed on a different part of the slide. Glowing stars twinkled around him, and he was sorry when the ride stopped and he somersaulted into Dumbledore's chamber.

"Ah, James," came the musical voice of his Headmaster. "There you are."

James stood up and looked around. Professor McGonagall was dusting off her black gown, looking less than pleased. Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind a polished desk, eyes twinkling.

The walls of his office were red brick and conveyed a cheerful, homey feeling. The floor was covered with a rich scarlet and gold carpet, and giant green armchairs were scattered around the room.

The great Hogwarts crest hung on the wall between various tapestries, reflecting the light of the fire in the hearth. Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, was preening its shining wings in a huge golden cage. James was still turning his head to see all of the room when Dumbledore spoke again.

"James," he began, "Severus Snape came to me this morning, quite upset."

James fiddled with the hem of his robe.

"He was very distressed when he found out that Remus is a werewolf. But that is not what I am concerned about. Severus tells me that he saw you with Remus. Do you realize how dangerous this could have been?"

James nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You must understand that your friend does not have control of his own instincts while he is a werewolf."

"Yes, sir."

"You and Severus could have been killed."

"Yes, sir." James realized that Dumbledore had not asked how Snape had found out about Remus.

"Please talk to Remus, James. I have a feeling he will listen to you more readily than he will to me."

"Yes, sir."

"James, you are dismissed." Dumbledore nodded, and Professor McGonagall stepped from her corner.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she said curtly.

McGonagall led James to one of the tapestries and reluctantly pushed it aside. She stepped through, and suddenly shot straight up in the air.

"Wha--" James began, looking back at Dumbledore. Albus only nodded.

James shrugged and slipped through the passageway. Next moment, he was hurling upward, his glasses knocked askew.

Three seconds later, James burst through another tapestry. Minerva McGonagall was lying on the floor, looking undignified.

"That was great!" cried James, in spite of himself. He looked around; they were in the Great Hall.

"Oh, Albus," Professor McGonagall muttered at the tapestry. "When will you ever grow up?"

An Earlier Time  
*Part Five*

James was more than a little bewildered as he ran through the cold and empty hallways of the school. Why hadn't Dumbledore give him so much as a detention? Why didn't Snape mention Sirius' part in the prank? Would he tell everyone at Hogwarts that Remus was a werewolf?

James had almost reached the portrait hole when his arms were seized and he was dragged away.

"Hey! What gives?" he cried, struggling.

"Shut up!" hissed Remus' voice. Remus, Sirius, and Peter had sneaked out of the Gryffindor common room to meet him. "Do you want to wake the entire castle?" James couldn't help smiling.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"I went to Dumbledore," James said to him. "I told--"

"What's your punishment?" Sirius interrupted.

"That's the weird part," whispered James, turning to his best friend. "I don't have one. And this isn't even the half of it. Snape--"

"Shh!" Peter warned. "Filch! Hide!"

Argus Filch, the caretaker, was making his rounds. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus rolled across the floor and into a dark corner. There they waited, holding their breath, watching Filch's long feet shuffle along the corridor. His black cat, Mrs. Norris, was close behind.

When the sound of their footsteps had faded away, the four friends got up and hurried over to the portrait hole.

"Firetoad," they all said, quickly. James climbed through the hole, pulling Sirius with him. Remus and Peter were close behind.

The common room was deserted, save for Lily and Nathan, who were playing cards.

"Ah, James!" Nathan called, as his fellow Gryffindors entered the room. "Can you help me out over here?"

"Oh, he needs it!" Lily gloated. "I'm completely slaughtering him!"

"If you're looking to win a game of cards, I'm your man," said Sirius. He leaned across the table to grab one of the Chocolate Frogs from the pile of money and sweets that had accumulated between Lily and Nathan.

"Do you even know _how_ to play poker, Padfoot?" Remus grinned.

"Ah...a bit," blushed Sirius.

"He's a man of talk, not action," James explained.

Nathan reluctantly laid down his cards. "Well, I've lost again."

Lily cackled and pulled the massive heap of candy and coins towards her.

"Oh, come off it," Nathan sighed. "You know you're loads better at cards than I am. It's late, anyway." He yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"What a sore loser," Lily said lightly.

Nathan rolled his eyes and headed for the boys' dormitories, leaving the five grinning Gryffindors behind him.

"Well, I guess we should go off to bed," said Peter. "G'night, everyone."

Remus followed him, beaming at James over his shoulder. They were safe.

Sirius climbed up the stairs after Remus. James hesitated; Lily was trying to put out the blazing fire in the hearth. He moved to help her.

"No luck," said Lily, exasperated, looking at her wand. James shrugged and started pushing the poker cards into their box. Lily bent over to pick a few up, and they knocked their heads together. James stood up, laughing, rubbing at his head.

"Here," said Lily, taking the box of cards. She was massaging her forehead, too. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," James smiled. He was breathing fast. Don't be stupid, he told himself, It's only Lily!

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said.

"Good night!" James whispered, climbing up to the boys' dormitories. He still couldn't calm his thumping heart.

The next week passed somewhat uneventfully. Snape glared at Sirius and Remus whenever he passed them, but averted his eyes from James. Sirius and Remus said nothing of this, but Lily noticed.

"What's up with you and Severus?" she inquired as they were walking to lunch. "He hasn't said anything to you all week. You didn't pull some prank on him, did you?"

"Er...no," James muttered, shaking his bangs out of his face.

Lily laughed. "James, you're such a bad liar. Don't even try it."

He shrugged and smiled at her. "No Snape isn't a bad thing, you know."

"I must agree."

They were silent for a few minutes, then Lily spoke up.

"I know you four must have a lot on your minds," she said lightly. James looked at her, sharply. "Running around in the middle of the night and all."

James glanced around, grabbed Lily by the arm, and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What do you mean?" he whispered quickly.

Lily looked into his eyes. "James, you think I'm really that thick? I mean with you and Remus and Sirius and Peter." She sighed. "What do you do out there with Remus when he's..."

James' eyes widened. "You know about that?"

Lily blinked hard, exasperated. "Of course I know about Remus. How could I _not_? He's sick about once a month, always on a full moon. What would one expect?"

"Lily, if Remus knew that you'd found out, he'd be devastated," James explained. "He was afraid to tell _us _at first. Thought we'd abandon him or something." James ran his hands through his hair again, making it stick up. Lily was quiet.

"Isn't it _dangerous _for you to be near him when he's a werewolf?" she asked, puzzled.

"Oh, Lily, don't make me tell you anything else," James sighed. "Not right now, at least."

Lily nodded. Her green eyes were clouded, as if she were thinking hard.

"Please, Lily," James pleaded.

"Alright," Lily replied, smiling at him. "We're going to be late to lunch, now, aren't we?"

They walked out of the classroom together without another word.

~*~

"Another year's coming to an end," Peter sighed as he twirled a quill in the air.

"Very poetic, Peter," Sam muttered.

"Really," Nathan interrupted, "only two more years here and then we're gone. What will we all do then?"

"I don't know," Sirius said, a bit too bluntly. "Why dwell on the future? You don't want to end up like Professor Trelawney, shut up in a tiny room sniffing old perfume and moaning over glass balls."

Everyone snorted.

"Well, want to go out and play some Quidditch?" James suggested, slapping his hands on his thighs. "Look's like the rain's cleared up some."

"Sure!" said Lily, standing up and pulling James to his feet. "I'll go and get my broom!"

Ten minutes later, six Gryffindors were all standing outside.

"Where'd Sirius go?" Remus asked of no one in particular, looking around.

"There he is!" Peter pointed. Sirius was running across the pitch, a wooden box in his hands.

"Sirius, you know we're not supposed to take the Quidditch balls out of the changing rooms!" Remus admonished.

"That Snitch is easily lost," Sam noted.

"Aw, we can catch it," Sirius replied. He opened the lid, took out the Snitch, and hurled it into the air. In seconds, it was gone.

"I _hope_ we can catch it, anyway," James muttered. "The thing _is _solid gold."

Sirius ignored him and pulled out the Quaffle, which he handed to Remus. Then he removed two smaller boxes.

"Stand back if you want all your teeth," he muttered, struggling to remove the Bludgers from their boxes. The first one shot straight into the air, turned around, and headed straight for Sirius, who flopped on the ground.

"Kamikaze Bludger!" James called through his cupped hands. Sirius glared at him before releasing the second one, which darted in and out of the group.

Everyone quickly mounted their brooms and shot up into the air. James took charge. "Alright, er, let's see...Sirius, Nathan, Peter, and Sam...and then Lily, Remus, and me...that's it, I guess. Let's go!"

Remus and Peter moved to guard the goalposts, Lily and Sam picked up Beater's bats, and Nathan, James, and Sirius played both Chaser and Seeker positions.

"This is ridiculous!" Remus called over the rising wind as he was nearly hit by a Bludger and couldn't block the Quaffle. "We need more people!"

James and Sirius weren't listening; they were tailing each other all around the Quidditch pitch, looking for the Snitch. Sirius inched ahead; James was right beside him. James swerved to the left; Sirius blocked him.

Suddenly, a glint of gold, high in the air. James and Sirius both shot straight up, fingers outstretched...

CONK!

James was falling from the sky; he had smacked right into Sirius, who was tumbling towards the ground. When he had almost reached the grass, James jumped off his broom and wrestled Sirius to the ground, laughing. A few inches away the Snitch flicked through the air...

~*~

"Sirius, who was the Chancellor of the Witches' Council in 1762?"

"As if _I_ knew! Madam somebody."

James was half-listening, staring out the window of the Gryffindor common room. Head in his hands, he drew a long breath and sighed. Incomplete...something missing...

"Hey, James." Sirius suddenly jumped onto a chair near the window.

"Hullo, Sirius."

"James, if you don't do something about you and Lily, I think we'll all go mad."

"Huh?" James looked stupidly up from between his fingers.

"Come off it, Prongs, don't play dumb! Go talk to her, or something. Come on!"

James blinked. "Sirius!"

"Shut up and go!"

Sirius shoved James through the portrait hole, into the hallway beyond. He strode down the carpeted steps of Gryffindor Tower, humming aimlessly. He was just turning a corner into the main hallway when he almost crashed into Severus Snape.

Needless to say, Severus was not exactly pleased.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," he snapped.

"Severus," James began. "Er...I was wondering...why didn't you say anything to Dumbledore about Remus and Sirius?"

Snape blinked, then coughed. "Why would I waste my time getting you into trouble, Potter? You seem to do an excellent job of it without my help." He frowned.

"Severus?"

Snape grunted.

"Thanks."

"What? Get out of my way, you fool! I'm late!"

He pushed James aside and strode down the hallway, muttering under his breath, looking at James over his shoulder as he turned the corner. James couldn't help chuckling before starting down the hallway again.

The sun was sinking slowly behind the Forbidden Forest when James pulled the front door open. The lights in Hagrid's hut glowed in the darkness. James had just reached for the door when it opened. Arm outstretched, he found himself looking into Lily's bright green eyes.

"Um, hello, James," she murmured, blushing furiously. Over her shoulder, James could see Hagrid nodding eagerly towards Lily.

"Sorry," James said, standing back so she could step through the doorway before shutting the door himself. "What's up?"

"Not much," Lily said quickly, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She opened her mouth, shut it again, and then spoke: "James, Remus told me about...uh...what happened with you and Snape."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I thought it was very, well, you know, nice and everything..."

"Nothing's changed between me and Snape, if that's what you're wondering."

"I didn't think so...it's just that, um, yeah, and...right..."

She trailed off and shrugged, looking up at the stars. James swallowed hard.

"James --"

"Lily --"

They both spoke at the same time, then laughed nervously.

"Hagrid said --"

"Sirius told me --"

James bit his lip and smiled. "Go ahead..."

But then Lily kissed him.

James' heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest. He returned Lily's kiss awkwardly, and when she pulled away, they both felt embarrassed.

"Um..."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly they both burst out laughing, bent over the wet grass.

"That was -- "

"You were -- "

They both stopped giggling. James extended an arm and bowed graciously. Lily curtsied and nearly fell over, but hooked her arm in his. Then they both ran up towards the castle, shoulder to shoulder.

They even managed to ignore Sirius and Remus, who were hanging out of Gryffindor Tower and grinning widely.

~*~

-Author's Note-

This was one of those stories that are just so much fun to write! I loved every minute of it, even when I was stuck with writer's block or lost for an idea. And now, it's over. Sigh...

As always, I would be extremely thrilled if you reviewed my work! If you'd like to be my new best friend, tell me what you thought of the whole series.

And while you're at it, check out my fanfiction website:

http://owlpost.homepad.com


End file.
